Missions/Solve Jimmy's Puzzle
Solve Jimmy's Puzzle is the thirteenth mission the player receives. Mission Details: Jimmy drew some graffiti of items on objects throughout the map. Wear the items Jimmy drew. Walkthrough Note: The graffiti varies with each player. The image may not accurately reflect the items that you need. Summary * Find the first graffiti in Shroom Passage * Find the second graffiti in Windmill Top * Return to Jimmy Steps # Travel to Shroom Passage ## From Jimmy, head left until you reach the floating snow platforms. ## Follow the upper path to the portal leading to Snowy Flats. ## Head right, past the shop, until you reach the top of an angled hill. ## Turn left and follow the small hills, past Mitchell and then turn right and follow the floating snowy platforms upwards. ## Go into the portal to the far right of the stage. ## Head left, following the upper path until you reach 3 stationary floating mushroom platforms and a vertical-moving mushroom platform. ## Take the moving platform down and fall below the ledge, to a large mushroom with the first graffiti on it. # Travel to Windmill Top ## From the graffiti in Shroom Passage, head left and use the moving platform to go up. Head left until you reach a portal leading to Mushroom Village. ## Head to the leftmost part of Mushroom Village and use the portal leading to Blue Shroom Den. ## Head left, making your way to the higher part of the stage. Continue heading left until you reach a portal leading to Mushroom Alley. ## Head left, past Thomas, until you reach an angled hill. Go up the hill and use the mushroom springboards to reach the portal at the top of the hills. This leads to Palm Forest. ## Head left, past the Training Grounds banner, and climb the small hills leading up to Jim Sanders. ## Use the vertical-moving platform and go through the portal leading to High Greens. ## Head right, past Chad, cross the pool of water. At the top of the angled hill, jump up the floating wooden platforms. ## Head left until you reach the end of the wooden bridge, and jump on the moving wooden platform that descends from above. Jump across to the floating grassy platform and take the portal to Fairytale Woods. ## Head right, keeping to the upper levels of the stage. At the far right of the stage, take the portal to Fairyville. ## Head right to the first springboard. Use it and the one above it to get on the floating platforms to the left. Follow the platforms to a portal leading to Windmill Top. ## Head right and immediately jump on the floating platform, halfway down the hill. Jump to the floating platform to the right, and then left to the metal floating platform. ## Go through the small cavern, and on the other side, the second graffiti is on the wall of a small hill to the left of Gordon. # Buy or find the items that the graffiti resembles. Return to Jimmy, equip the items, and talk to him to complete the mission. Category:Missions